


Inventor (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Clear best practices - alchemy for explosive arrows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Pen and ink on hot-press watercolor paper. Finished size ~8x10".

So many buttons. So many!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many buttons.

Colored version of pen and ink lineart. Photoshop2020. 


End file.
